


An Insincere Confession

by meridianrose



Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Catholic Imagery, F/M, Improper Use of Catholic Rituals, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21558523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridianrose
Summary: "Bless me father," she repeats. "For I have sinned." Confession belongs in the confessional box. This is something else entirely.
Relationships: Cesare Borgia/Lucrezia Borgia
Comments: 10
Kudos: 61
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	An Insincere Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madeinessos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeinessos/gifts).



Lucrezia is waiting for him after the service, stills his hand as he makes to remove his biretta.

"Come with me," she says and Cesare follows her, her blue skirts brushing the ground as they walk.

Soon they are alone in her bedchamber. She sits on the bed, tugs off her gloves.

"Bless me father," she says, "for I have sinned."

"You wish me to take your confession?"

Lucrezia unpins her hair, lets the golden tresses flow down over her shoulders. "Yes."

Confession belongs in the confessional box. This is something else entirely. Cesare smoothes down his robes. "I am at your service."

"Bless me father," she repeats. "For I have sinned."

"And how have you sinned, my child?"

"I have had impure thoughts."

Cesare holds her gaze, entranced by her sapphire eyes. "In what way are they impure?"

"I think about being bedded."

"By a husband?"

Lucrezia shakes her head. "No. Not by a husband. Not for procreation. For the pleasure of it."

"That is a sin," Cesare agrees, taking a few steps towards her. "And is it many men you think of this way?"

"Only one." She gives him a wicked smile.

Cesare swallows. "A nobleman? Or a peasant?"

"My own brother." She delights in seeing the look on his face at this bold admission.

Cesare lowers his gaze, grateful for the loose robes, his blood quickened in his veins.

Lucrezia moves to kneel at his feet. "What should my punishment be? What penance must I perform?"

He shakes his head. She tips her head, maddeningly close to his groin.

"Sit back down," he says, his voice gruff with desire and the fearful thrill of such wickedness.

Lucrezia looks disappointed but gets to her feet and goes to sit back on the edge of the bed.

Cesare takes off his biretta and tosses it to her. She frowns.

"Put it on," he says and she perches it on her head.

Cesare moves closer, kneels in front of her. "Forgive me, my lady," he says. "For I am filled with lust."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. For the one who in front of me now and who is always foremost in my heart."

"Give me your hand," she says and he does. She lifts it to her mouth, kisses his palm. "I forgive you and I bless you and I want you."

She releases his hand, throws aside the biretta, pulls her legs up onto the bed. She sits back amongst the myriad silken pillows, spreads her thighs, the midnight blue gown a veil hiding her most sacred place.

"Your penance is to bring me pleasure," she says. "Mine shall be to pleasure you in return."

"Her Holiness is truly wise and compassionate," Cesare says, fumbling with his clothes.

It is the last thing he says for a while, his tongue being otherwise occupied as he worships Lucrezia until she calls on God in her ecstasy.

And his next words are mostly, "Yes" and "more" and "please" until he too cries out, profanity and blasphemy, blunt words that are all he can find to express his rapture.

They lie together, Lucrezia half in his lap, her head on his shoulder, hand in hand.

"I fear I cannot be forgiven," Lucrezia says softly. "For am I not sorry for this sin. I am not sorry for feeling, and for acting, on this love."

Cesare kisses her hair. "I am not sorry either."

It doesn't matter. This moment is all the peace they need.


End file.
